


he's lying in bed with my t-shirt on

by gleefcll



Series: Luke & Reggie Through the Years [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefcll/pseuds/gleefcll
Summary: alex storms into luke's bedroom one afternoonoralex finds out that reggie and luke are dating
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Luke & Reggie Through the Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091783
Kudos: 80





	he's lying in bed with my t-shirt on

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song "olivia" by one direction, the gender was switched from she to he to fit the narrative! this story technically takes place after little things, but can be read as a stand alone!
> 
> mayhaps i wrote this during history and biology- we'll never know

Luke let out a soft sigh and rubbed Reggie’s back.

It had been a few weeks since they confessed their feelings for each other and Luke still felt like he was floating. When he fell in love with Reggie all those years ago, he never imagined that he would be laying in bed naked from the waist up with him. The thought of doing this had one hundred percent crossed his mind, but he never thought his fantasy would come true. He figured that he would just have to keep all of his little feelings to his journal and his song writing. 

But now Reggie was clinging onto the lead singer, breathing at even intervals. 

Although Luke and Reggie hadn’t told fellow bandmates Alex and Bobby about their relationship quite yet, they wanted to - they just didn’t know how. If anything were to happen, they didn’t want to halt the future of the band because of their little relationship. “Hey bug,” Luke cooed, “we should be at Bobby’s garage in less than an hour.” 

The bass player opened his eyes slowly and smiled. “G’morning to you too Luke,”

“Morning Reg, how did you sleep?” Luke questioned, rubbing circles on Reggie’s back. 

“I slept really well. It’s nice to have you so close to me.” He replied, “You’ve gotta stop rubbing my back because I’ll fall back asleep.” 

Reggie let out a small peep as Luke fumbled out of bed. He was so used to trying to keep his true feelings for Luke - or any other boy - underwraps that it was weird for him to genuinely look at another boy and find him attractive. “I heard that bug,”

The bass player smiled softly. “You just look - er, really good. That’s all,” He answered, hoping his voice wasn’t too high. 

“Hmm hmm.” Luke smiled, walking back over to Reggie. “I forgot something.” He added, kissing him softly. Reggie smiled and flopped back onto the bed. 

“You’re cute.” Reggie commented. Luke smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked open. A few moments later, Reggie heard the shower start running so he decided this was his chance to get out of bed and get dressed.

He fumbled around Luke’s room when he realized that all of his own clothes were dirty and he would feel weird wearing them again. So instead, he grabbed a band shirt that Luke had carelessly thrown on the chair. He put the tank top on and pulled up his black skinny jeans. 

“Hey Luke! Your mom let me in! You’re going to be late for band practice-” A voice said coming down the hallway of the Patterson household. Reggie froze. It was Alex.

Quickly he thrusted himself back into Luke’s bed and felt himself form to the mattress. 

Soon after Reggie hit the mattress, he heard the shower water turn off and heard Luke’s voice, “Alex? What are you doing here?” 

“We’re going to be late for practice!” He repeated, “Where the hell are you? And why are your-” Reggie could feel the heat and anxiety in his throat as he heard Alex approach. “May I ask why your lights are on if you’re not in your room?” He questioned. 

“You may not! Never question why a boy’s lights-” Luke entered the room and noticed that his bed was still lumpy - which meant Reggie was still here and Alex was unaware of that.

“I’m with Luke on this one,” Reggie mumbled to himself.

“Reggie? What the hell are you doing here so early? And why the hell are you in his bed…” Alex began, his eyes finally going from the lead singer to the bassist.

The bass player revealed himself and smiled sheepishly. “Hi Alex,” 

Luke let out a snort and looked at Reggie, eyes wide. “Um Reg? You’ve got a-” He pointed to his own neck and tired his best to hold in laughter. 

Reggie brought his hand to his neck and felt a hickey which the tanktop was not hiding.

“Oh? Oh. OH! You guys finally- fuck yeah you did!” Alex exclaimed hugging Luke.

Reggie sat up and tilted his head. “What?” 

“YOU GUYS FINALLY REALIZED HOW MUCH YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!” Alex yelled. “THAT MEANS I WIN THE BET! FUCK YEAH, OH BOBBY OWES ME SO MUCH.”

Reggie and Luke looked at each other and shrugged. “What bet?” Reggie questioned.

“Bobby and I took a bet to see how long you two would pine! I won!” Alex explained happily.

Luke smiled softly and walked over to Reggie, a large smile planted on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3 if you want to tweet me, my twitter is cloudyycolfer


End file.
